


Will You Be There

by ShamelesslyBrie



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Kurt, High School, Kurt is a Size Queen, M/M, Puck has a Big Dick, Puck has a potty mouth, Rimming, Swearing, Top Puck, Very Graphic Gay Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyBrie/pseuds/ShamelesslyBrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck wants to ask Kurt out but he's afraid. Will he make his move or will someone else sweep in and steal Kurt away before Puck even gets a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all grammatical mistakes are mine! If you find any let me know. Also, a scene in here was totally stolen from "Ten Things I Hate About You" see if you know which one!! Hahah that movie is my fave!
> 
> Enjoy my pretties!

  
Puck blinked the sleep out his eyes as he slowly woke up, rays of sunlight streamed past the open curtains that covered his window and lit up his bedroom brightly. As he began to wake-up more fully and became more aware of his surroundings he realized that he was once again hugging his blue pillow tightly to his chest, his head resting on the very edge of it. He let go of the pillow and rolled over onto his back. His head fell onto the mattress as he rolled into the middle of the bed and he let out a yawn as he stretched languidly.  
  
He could hear his Mom singing in the shower and it made him smile briefly. He looked over at his pillow and let out a sigh. His blue pillow. His _Dad's_ blue pillow. It was the only thing he had left of his father to remember him by. He had woken up holding it the day his father had left and he had used it to sleep on every night since. He just couldn't bear to throw it out, to use something different. At the time he kept it because holding onto the pillow and sleeping on it, and hugging it, gave him hope. He didn't have to admit that his father didn't want him, didn't want _them,_ that his father was gone and he was never coming back. After all, he left his pillow, what would he sleep on? He'd have to come back and get it and then he'd see them, and he'd stay and then they'd be a family again but with every year that passed his father never came back and Puck slowly lost hope.  
  
Finally, when he was 14 and just about to start high school, he pretty much gave up hoping all together. He realized that his dad was never coming back and that no matter how much he hoped, no matter how tightly he hugged that pillow, nothing was going to bring his father back. The realization made him angry and that's when he started bullying people around. He buzzed off all his hair, except for a thick stripe that he left in the centre of his head, and the badass was born. The only time he let himself miss his deadbeat father was when he was alone at night with his blue pillow, because no matter how angry he was there was still a tiny part of him that just couldn't let go, that just couldn't accept that he wasn't good enough.  
  
He shook his head, shooing the emo thoughts and feelings of his Dad away and listened to his Mom continue to sing in the shower. She was good, and there was no question in Puck's mind who he had got his musical talents from. Her voice suddenly cracked mid verse, something that rarely happened, and she let out a string of curse words. Puck chuckled to himself as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up to start his day.  
  
Clad in only his boxers, he walked down the stairs to the main floor and into the kitchen. He pulled open the refrigerator door, grabbed the orange juice and took a large swig, drinking straight from the carton. He let out another yawn and reached down with his free hand to scratch his sac, the action causing his large heavy balls to bounce inside his smiley faced boxers.  
  
“Oh my god, Noah! Don't drink from the carton, it's disgusting!” Sarah, Puck's sister, reprimanded.  
  
Puck put the OJ back in the fridge and smirked at her as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, still scratching himself with the other. She shook her head with disgust, “Could you _not_ do that?!”  
  
Puck continued to smirk at her and simply raised an eyebrow as he deliberately began to jiggle his balls. He laughed loudly as she shrieked and then ran from the room. The phone began to ring shrilly and he wondered who would be calling them at seven o'clock in the morning. He strolled across the room to the kitchen table, where the phone was resting, and picked it up. He smiled when he checked the caller ID and saw the name flash across the screen. He felt the last remaining strands of his negative feelings wash away completely as he pressed the phone against his ear.  
  
“'Sup? Man of the house speakin'”  
  
There was a soft giggle on the other end of the line, “I have to say out of all the different greetings I've heard you say so far, this one is by far my favourite.”  
  
The voice was familiar and high-pitched and feminine and as of the past couple months never ceased to make him smile. Puck's voice was smooth with just the tiniest bit of charm thrown in as he replied, “It's all for you, princess. So, what's up?”  
  
Kurt laughed again before replying, a slight hint of nervousness lacing his voice, “I was wondering if... well my Dad's busy this morning and I don't really trust Finn's driving and I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind giving me a lift in to school with you?”  
  
Puck nodded his head as he responded, “Of course I can give you a lift Princess. I'll pick you up at seven forty-ish.”  
  
“Thank you so much Noah, see you then!”  
  
As he disconnected the call he couldn't help but grin to himself, talking to Kurt always put him in a great mood. He had become friends with Kurt last summer, back when he was trying to patch his friendship with Finn up. He and Finn did eventually become good friends again but they never got back to that same level of friendship they'd had right before the whole babygate drama had happened. He didn't mind though because after spending practically every waking minute at the Hummel household, he had ended up developing a very deep friendship with Kurt Hummel, of all people.  
  
When they went back to school that fall their close friendship had stayed in tact and Puck had snarled and growled and snapped at every jock that tried to pick on his newfound friend. Eventually, right before their holiday break, he ended up completely losing his shit on two of the jocks who hadn't quite got and understood the memo that Hummel was fucking off limits and sent them both to the emergency room, sporting several broken bones, when they had attempted to beat the gay out of Kurt. Thankfully he had decided to pump some iron in the weight room after school that day and as he headed into the locker room afterwards to shower he came upon the sight of one of the meathead's fists connecting with Kurt's stomach. The soprano had cried out in pain and it made Puck see red.  
  
Afterwards, when he cupped Kurt's face with his hands gently and stared into his blue-green eyes, asking the smaller boy if he was ok - the jocks laying unconscious on the floor beside them - he had realized that things were forever going to be different between them. The shift between friendship and something more had been made and both of them knew it. As a result Puck had spent his entire two-week December break having a big-gay-freak-out and coming to terms with his newfound bisexuality and his feelings for one Kurt Hummel.  
  
The day before school started up again in January, Kurt had called him in tears demanding to know what his problem was and why the jock had been ignoring him all break. Feeling like a gigantic ass, Puck had apologized for being a jerk and they talked long into the night about how their break had been and what they had gotten up to. Puck had also told Kurt about his sexuality that night.  
  
Neither of them mentioned the locker room incident.  
  
Puck hadn't had the courage to ask Kurt out because he was mainly afraid of losing Kurt's friendship. Ever since his father left Puck had stopped letting people get close to him, and Kurt was the first person he had let in since he stopped. He talked to Kurt in ways that he just couldn't talk to other people, and he didn't want to loose that. Now here Puck was, four months later, and he _still_ hadn't been able to work up the courage to ask Kurt out.  
  
Puck's mom walked into the kitchen humming a tune to herself and she stopped as she took in the sight of Puck standing in the kitchen seemingly lost in thought. “How long have you been standing there for? You need to go get dressed or else you'll be late for school!”  
  
Puck shook himself out of his thoughts and glanced over at the clock on the microwave.  
  
Seven thirty. _Shit_.  
  
He was going to be late to get Kurt.  
  
“Thanks Ma.” He called over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs to the bathroom on the second floor. He completed his shower in two minutes, only washing the important parts – his pits, cock and balls. After drying himself he wrapped the towel around his waist and ran to his room to get dressed, leaving his boxers lying on the tiled floor in the bathroom. He threw on the first pair of blue levy’s he could find, opting to go commando again, and picked up a light grey t-shirt off a pile of clothes on his floor. He held the shirt up to his face and sniffed it, checking to see if it was clean. He shrugged, deciding it didn't smell too bad, and put it on after spraying his pits with some axe deodorant. He grabbed his school bag off of the floor by his desk and threw it over his shoulder and ran down the stairs and shoved his bare feet into his sneakers. He grabbed his letterman jacket off of the coat rack and threw it over the same shoulder his bag was on. After grabbing his car keys off the key ring he pecked his mom on the cheek and called out to her as he ran out the door.  
  
“Bye Ma! See ya later!”  
  
Mrs. Puckerman had never seen her son in such a rush to leave for school, normally she had to yell, “you're going to be late” at least a few times before he actually left. She shook her head and smiled to herself as she went back to making her self breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Puck pulled into Kurt's driveway and glanced at the clock as he put his truck in park. Seven forty-nine... well he did say he'd be at Kurt's place at seven forty- _ish_ so technically he wasn't late. He only hoped Kurt would see it that way.  
  
He hopped out of his truck and made his way up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened two seconds later, revealing Kurt standing on the other side. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans, and a blue deep v-neck top that clung to his body - he looked gorgeous. Puck swallowed as he took in Kurt's appearance and felt his cock twitch and throb with appreciation.  
  
Continuing to be just friends with Kurt was proving to be difficult, he realized.  
  
He smiled sheepishly at Kurt as he rubbed a hand over his head, “Hey princess.”  
  
Kurt snorted, his voice taking on a teasing tone, “I figured you were going to be late, since you're _never_ on time.”  
  
“Hey, I said seven forty-ISH. That means I'm technically not late” Puck replied, defending himself.  
  
Kurt laughed and shook his head, “Sure, sure. It's ok though, seriously, it gave me more time to pick out an outfit.”  
  
“Well it's a good thing I was _not_ late then 'cause _daaamn..._.” Puck smirked, letting his voice trail off. He knew that he probably shouldn't be making comments like that to Kurt, considering they were _just friends_ but he couldn't help himself, Kurt looked _fucking sexy_ and it was making Puck's dick pulsate. The soprano was lucky that Puck was even able to hold himself back from frantically humping Kurt's leg like some kind of horny dog. Puck was quite proud of himself and as he took in Kurt's reaction he couldn't help but feel like he had been given a reward for being able to behave himself.  
  
Kurt blushed at Puck's comment and then ducked his head and bit his lip “Thanks Noah. You're really sweet.”  
  
Kurt looked back up at Puck, his eyes shining and Puck sucked in a breath as he returned Kurt's gaze. Kurt had never looked more beautiful to Puck than he did right in that moment with the sunlight reflecting off his eyes and making them shine even brighter than normal. They stood there, at Kurt's front door, frozen to the spot as they lost themselves in each others eyes. Kurt licked his plump, full lips slowly and Puck felt his jeans suddenly become tighter as his cock hardened and lengthened as he followed the movement of Kurt's tongue with his eyes.  
  
“Kurt...” Puck whispered as he reached his hand up and cupped Kurt's cheek with his big palm, gently stroking his thumb across Kurt's cheekbone.  
  
“Yes Noah?” Kurt whispered back as he leaned his face into the touch.  
  
Puck slowly inched his face forward and Kurt fluttered his eyes closed and tilted his face upward towards the bigger boy.  
  
A throat cleared from behind Kurt. “You boys are gonna be late if you don't leave soon.” Burt said, amusement laced in his voice.  
  
Kurt's eyes widened for a second and he blushed a deep red. Puck hastily wiped his thumb over the corner of Kurt's mouth and then took a step back, nodding and muttering out a response, “Kurt had a little, uh... something on his lip...”  
  
Burt cocked an eyebrow, clearly not believing a word Puck said, “Sure.”  
  
Puck rubbed a hand over his shaved head, “Uh, yeah, so... ready to go, Kurt?”  
  
Kurt, who had been silent so far, just nodded his head. He turned slightly and called out a quick, “Bye Dad.” and followed Puck to his truck, hopping into the passenger side when he got there.  
  
An uncomfortable silence settled between them as Puck drove towards the school, neither boy sure how to act after the almost-kiss they just had. Desperate to try and get things back to normal Puck cleared his throat and blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, “So I'm totally going commando today.”  
  
He mentally face palmed as soon as the words left his mouth - he would have decked himself if he could too because _really?_ It seemed to have worked though because the next thing he knew Kurt was giggling and shaking his head at him like he always did. The awkwardness melted away and they fell into their usual easy banter, conversing with each other the rest of the way to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When their lunch period came around Puck waited to meet up with Kurt at his locker, like he usually did, before they headed into the cafeteria. After a few minutes with no sign of Kurt he looked at his watch, wondering where the soprano could've been. Just then Quinn rounded the corner and walked over to him.  
  
“You're not gonna find him here.” She said.  
  
Quinn was the only one who knew about his feelings for Kurt. He had confessed everything to her a few weeks ago when the need to confide in someone became to great. She had just smiled and hugged him and told him she would always be there for him no matter what, and if the time came and he wanted it, she'd help him make Kurt his boyfriend. He was so grateful to have her as a friend now. He only hoped the rest of his friends, and his family, would react as well as she did when he eventually told them he was bisexual.  
  
He frowned down at her, “Why? What do you mean?”  
  
“He's already in the cafeteria.” Quinn replied.  
  
“Already? But, he hasn't even dropped his stuff off yet!”  
  
Quinn sighed and bit her lip, looking like she was trying to decide if she should say what she was going to. Seeming to come to a decision she began to speak, her voice reluctant sounding, “He's... he's with Sam. Sam was waiting for Kurt after our history class and asked Kurt to eat lunch with him.”  
  
Puck rolled his eyes and clenched his hands into fists at his side, stopping himself from punching a locker in anger as a wave of jealous rage washed over him.  
  
“Great” he muttered out.  
  
Quinn put a hand on his shoulder, “Puck, I know your scared..”  
  
“I'm not scared.” Puck interjected.  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes, “Whatever, if you want to be with Kurt you need to make your move now, because if _you_ don't, Sam will. Kurt's not gonna wait around forever for you to get your act together. If Sam asks him out he's going to say ye-”  
  
Puck cut her off, “Okay, okay I get it. Find my balls and man up or lose my chance forever. But maybe I _should_ just stay friends with him. What if I'm a shitty boyfriend and he figures it out and dumps me? It'll ruin our friendship.”  
  
Quinn shook her head and rolled her eyes again, “Would you really be able to stay friends him if he starts dating another guy? I know you Puck, you'll get angry and jealous and then you'll do something stupid and you'll _definitely_ ruin your friendship with Kurt.”  
  
Puck sighed and rubbed his hand over the back of his head. “I'll think about it, okay? Right now though I have to go to the cafeteria and make sure a certain blonde douche gets the message to keep his hands to himself.”  
  
With that he stormed off in the direction of the cafeteria. Quinn took a deep breath as she watched him walk away and then let it out and followed him towards the cafeteria as well, wanting to make sure he didn't do anything to crazy. She entered through the cafeteria doors just in time to see Puck making his way to the table that Kurt and Sam were sitting across from each other at. She saw Puck nod his head at Sam as he plopped down into the seat beside Kurt and threw a possessive arm around Kurt's shoulders. She smiled to herself and headed over to their table.  
  
As Quinn took a seat beside Sam and struck up a conversation with him Puck looked over at Kurt and took the opportunity to speak to him.  
  
“How about we grab some food tonight?” Puck asked softly.  
  
Kurt looked at Puck with an apologetic smile on his face, “Sam already asked if I wanted to go to the movies with him. Did you wanna come with us?”  
  
Kurt didn't notice the anxious look that crossed Sam's face when he asked Puck to come along. Puck caught it though and he felt his stomach drop as he became aware that Quinn wasn't joking about Sam moving in on Kurt. Ignoring Quinn as she frantically nodded her head yes at him he shook his head as he responded, trying and succeeding at keeping his voice sounding indifferent. “Nah it's alright, I'm not really up for a movie tonight.” He tried his best to ignore the triumphant look that crossed Sam's face when he heard Puck decline Kurt's offer.  
  
That night, as Puck laid in bed alone, he fell asleep clutching his dad's pillow tightly to his chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another month passed by and Puck still hadn't made his move on Kurt. He was afraid too. He was afraid that if he took the next step with Kurt that the soprano would eventually leave him too, just like his old man. After all, if his own father couldn't even love Puck enough to stick around, why would Kurt be able too? So he kept that ever-present invisible barrier up between them and watched miserably as Sam slowly tried to worm his way into Kurt's life, and heart.  
  
He was currently sitting in the choir room strumming his guitar and wasting time during his study period, not really in the mood to actually study anything. Just then Quinn burst through the door, stormed across the room to where he was sitting and smacked him on the back of his head with her hand. Hard.  
  
“Okay, _OW_! What the shit was that for?” Puck said as he rubbed the now sore spot on his head and ducked away from her hand when she tried to do it again.  
  
“Are you _trying_ to drive Kurt into Sam's arms? Because if you are I have to congratulate you on the wonderful job you're doing!”  
  
“Kurt wouldn't want to date me. It's better that we're friends.” Puck said dejectedly, staring down at his guitar.  
  
Quinn huffed in annoyance and settled both her hands onto her hips. “Of course he wouldn't! So I just imagined the conversation I had with him last night where he all but told me he's been practically _saving himself_ for you and deliberately avoiding all of Sam's advances then?”  
  
Puck let out a deep breath and kept his eyes on his guitar, “Quinn look, I think it's bet-”  
  
“Don't Puck.” Quinn interrupted angrily, knowing exactly what the jock was about to say. He looked up at her then, surprised by her anger. “Don't you dare sit there and lie to me and tell me that you honestly think it's better to push Kurt away and just stay 'friends' with him when you both know full well that that is _not_ what the other one wants. Kurt doesn't want Sam, Puck, he wants you! But you're not giving him any choice now. Stop being an idiot, man-up, and ask him out. I know you're scared and you can deny it all you want but we both know you are. You're scared that Kurt's going to leave you, that he's not gonna see any reason to stick around and he's going to leave and you're going to end up alone. But you have to let someone in sometime Puck! Not everyone is you're Dad, not everyone is going to leave you, but by keeping everyone away you're _still_ alone. I'm telling you now, if you don't even try, if you just _let_ Kurt go to Sam you will lose him – friendship and all - forever!”  
  
She stormed out of the room then, leaving him alone with his guitar once again. He exhaled loudly and rubbed a hand over his face. Quinn was right, he knew that, but what if Kurt _did_ leave him? Just like his father? He couldn't handle being abandoned again; he barely got over it the first time. On the other hand, he _was_ still alone right now, and what was that giving him?  
  
Maybe it was time to give himself a chance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Though Quinn's outburst on Puck certainly helped him get over himself, it was Kurt who had successfully broke Puck's emo bubble and helped him find his balls again. They were sitting in the library together during their free period, Puck was tutoring Kurt in Spanish. It was something Kurt had asked Puck to do for him a few months back when Mr. Schue had told the male diva just how badly he was doing in the subject. Puck looked down at the textbook and then back up at Kurt and repeated the conversation starter the textbook suggested.  
  
“¿Has visto mi lápiz?” _(English translation: “Have you seen my pencil?”)_  
  
Kurt exhaled loudly and rolled his eyes, “No. Sin embargo, si vi tus testiculos en el bote de la basura.” _(English translation: “No. However, I did see your testicles laying in the trashcan.”)_  
  
Puck's eyes bugged out. Stunned, he looked back down at the textbook and started leafing through it. “Uh... yeah.. umm... how did you... that's not – I'm pretty sure that's not even in here....”  
  
Kurt huffed and started gathering up his stuff, “Esto se está poniendo ridículo! Cuando logres sacar tus cojones de la basura y atarlos a tu cuerpo de nuevo, dejame saber, porque me estoy cansando de esperar a que hagas un gesto!” _(English translation: “This is getting ridiculous! Whenever you manage to fish your balls out of that trashcan and reattach them let me know because I'm getting tired of waiting for you to make your move!”)_  
  
Puck just sat their, slack jawed, and watched Kurt's ass sway from side to side as he flounced off out of the library. He felt himself harden as thoughts of sliding his thick cock into Kurt's tight, pert ass raced through his mind.  
  
He looked over at the table beside him, where a random nerdy Latina freshman girl was sitting. “Uhh... does that mean I should give him flowers and shit or I should just put the moves on him?”  
  
The girl squeaked before offering a reply, “Umm... m-maybe both?”  
  
He nodded, “Yeah okay... could you uh... could you maybe not mention this to anyone just yet?”  
  
The girl nodded vehemently, “Don't worry, I won't say a thing.”  
  
“Thanks.” He smiled at her and then walked out of the library, he had a soprano to ask out - but first he needed to talk to Quinn.  
  
He found her at her locker and told her everything that had happened between him and Kurt in the library. She smacked him over the back of his head when he was done and he recoiled away from her, rubbing his head. “Fucking _OW!_ What'd I do this time?”  
  
“Why are you even here talking to me right now? Kurt just _told_ you to ask him out! You should be talking to _him_ right now not me!” Quinn said exasperatedly.  
  
“Yeah thanks, I kinda got that part but I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing here and I can't fuck this up! So what should I _do?_ Is he saying he wants to have sex right away or does he want to wait? Should I take him out to some fancy restaurant first and _then_ try to put the moves on him? I don't even know if I can afford some fancy restaurant..”  
  
Quinn sighed, taking pity on the boy, and laid her hand on Puck's shoulder, “You don't have to take him out anywhere fancy, you don't even have to take him out anywhere at all. Being in your company is all he wants. Invite him over to your house and make him something to eat for dinner, then cuddle on the couch and watch a movie after. That would be something really romantic that he'd appreciate and you wouldn't have to worry about breaking your bank account.”  
  
Puck nodded, “Yeah okay, I can do that.”  
  
“As for the sex thing, who knows with Kurt. That one you'll have to figure out on your own.”  
  
Puck groaned, “I was afraid of that.”  
  
Quinn was just about to respond when she spotted something that caused her to suck in a breath. Puck turned his head to see what Quinn was looking at and froze when he saw that it was Sam and Kurt. They were standing close together at the other end of the hallway. Puck could feel that same jealous rage fill his body as he watched. Sam leant in to say something into Kurt's ear and Kurt threw his head back and laughed at whatever it was the blonde jock had said. Puck balled his hands into fists at his side as he watched the two continue to interact and when Sam proceeded to rest his hand on Kurt's hip, he had decided he'd had enough. Kurt was _his_ and it was time Sam knew it. He kept his eyes locked on the two boys as he spoke to Quinn.  
  
“Will you excuse me.” It wasn't a question, he was telling her.  
  
“Puck, don't do anything stupid.” Quinn warned. Puck nodded absently and stalked off down the hall towards them, she knew he hadn't heard her. She sighed and smiled to herself, _it's about freaking time!_  
  
“Yo! Fish lips!” Puck called out, as he got closer to them.  
  
Both heads immediately turned to look over in Puck's direction and the smile that was on the blonde's face dropped when he saw the murderous look Puck was giving him. Kurt was staring at him with a wide eyed expression, almost like he couldn't believe Puck had finally gotten a clue.  
  
“Hand. Off. Hip.” Puck growled out  
  
Sam looked down to where his hand was resting on Kurt's hip and he dropped it immediately. Kurt bit his lip to keep himself from smiling as he tried to look annoyed. When Puck had reached the pair he all but shoved Sam out of the way as he stood in front of him and then braced his hands on either side of Kurt's head, trapping the smaller boy against the lockers behind him.  
  
Puck stared at Kurt intensely, “So, I grew my balls back.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip and gazed at Puck through his lashes, “Already? That was fast.”  
  
Puck nodded his head and held his stare, he was smirking now. “Oh yeah. They're big too. You should feel them for yourself.. you know, to make sure they're there.”  
  
Kurt blushed a deep crimson and ducked his head to look at the floor, “Noah...”  
  
Puck placed his thumb and forefinger under Kurt's chin and tipped the brunette’s face up, making the smaller boy look at him. The jock's face was serious once again, “Come over to my place tonight.”  
  
Kurt took a deep breath and let it out, rolling his eyes, “Noah, we always--”  
  
“It'll be different this time. I swear.” Puck interrupted, “I'll make us something to eat, we could maybe watch a movie after or something... anything you want. My mom won't be home from work until midnight and my sister is sleeping over at a friends, so we'll be alone.”  
  
Kurt shivered as he held Puck's gaze, “Okay.” He then fixed Puck with a questioning look, “Wait. You're going to cook?”  
  
Puck gave him a goofy grin and shrugged his shoulders, “Well, I won't lie we may end up eating take-out, but I'm gonna try.”  
  
Kurt laughed softly, “Okay. What time should I come?”  
  
“Six o'clock. Bring an overnight bag as well just in case.”  
  
The sound of a voice clearing drew their attention away from each other. Sam was still standing beside them, looking very awkward as he lowered his hand to his side. Kurt had completely forgotten that Sam was there he realized, and he couldn't help but a feel a little ashamed of himself for that. He had told Sam that he was in love with Puck though, told him numerous times. He thought the boy knew that he could never return his affections. Judging by the wounded look Sam was giving him currently, he apparently hadn't got that memo.  
  
“It's always gonna be him isn't it?”  
  
Kurt looked at Sam over Puck's shoulder. The bigger boy's hands were still planted on the lockers behind him, and it looked like Puck wasn't planning on moving them anytime soon either.  
  
Kurt sighed and nodded his head sadly, “Yes. I told you Sam. I told you all the time. I thought you knew.”  
  
Sam shrugged, “Guess there was a part of me that was kind of hoping I could change your mind.”  
  
A low possessive growl vibrated in Puck's chest and it sent shivers up Kurt's spine. “I'm sorry Sam.”  
  
Sam shook his head, “Don't apologize. It's not your fault.”  
  
“Damn right it's not. No one can compete with Puckzilla.” Puck growled out. He turned his attention back to Kurt then - dismissing the other boy's presence - and waggled his eyebrows comically, “Speaking of Puckzilla, he's very eager to come out and play with you.”  
  
Kurt giggled and blushed a deep red again, his attention instantly being returned back to Puck.  
  
Quinn watched them silently from down the hall, a very large grin spreading across her features. Kurt was finally going to get his man, and that pleased her to no end. She turned her gaze to Sam, who seemed to be just standing there frozen in shock, and couldn't help but feel just a little bad for him. However, Kurt and Puck belonged together and for that reason alone she didn't really feel too bad. Besides, now that Sam's attention would no longer be focused on the fashionista, maybe she could get _her_ man too. She smiled to herself as she slowly made her way towards the blonde jock. After all, Sam would need _someone_ to turn to for comfort. Quinn would just make sure that _she_ was that someone.  
  
Both boys were so caught up in each other they hadn't noticed Quinn come by and lead a dejected looking Sam away. She smiled discretely to herself when Sam sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Puck sighed into the phone as he finished placing the last of the take-out Chinese onto the dinner table. The dining room table was covered with a white tablecloth that he had found in their linen closet and the table was set for two. In the centre of the table was a vase containing a small bouquet of tulips that he had picked up on his way home from school. Joining the vase of flowers, and completing the whole 'dinner for two' look, were two candlesticks, which were sat on either side of the vase. The whole set up was very romantic, and Puck couldn't help but feel proud of himself.  
  
“I'm telling you Quinn, you should of seen the flames, they were huge! There was no salvaging that spaghetti once I put them out, I had to order Chinese food.”  
  
Quinn laughed, “I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to set spaghetti on fire.”  
  
Puck chuckled as well, “I have no clue, but thank God for take-out, otherwise we would have been eating peanut butter sandwiches.”  
  
“You probably would have managed to set those on fire somehow too.” Quinn teased.  
  
Puck gasped in mock offence, “Hey, I can make a sandwich! I'm just useless when it comes to anything to do with a stove.”  
  
The doorbell rang just then and for one of the first times in Puck's life, he was nervous. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous about a date. “Oh god, he's here. Quinn, what if I fuck up?!”  
  
“Then you'll call me and I'll help you fix it somehow. That won't happen though, so stop being a baby and go answer that door!”  
  
“Okay. You're right. I'm good. I got this. I've got Puckzilla, we can do anything.”  
  
“That's the spirit! I'm hanging up now! Have a great time!” Quinn said and then disconnected the call before Puck had a chance to respond. The doorbell rang again, springing him into action.  
  
“I'm coming!” He called out as he headed toward the door; halfway there he realized he had forgot to turn the music on. He cursed to himself as he ran over to the stereo and hit the play button. Soft music filled the room, helping to set the mood, and he hurried back over to the front door. He pulled it open and once again found himself speechless as he stared at Kurt through a doorway. Kurt was wearing sinfully tight black plants and a red long sleeve shirt. The shirt was so tight it looked like it could have been painted on and over top of the shirt Kurt was wearing a black leather jacket that stopped just above the waistline of Kurt's pants. Puck himself was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple navy blue button down shirt. He had left the top two buttons undone, his muscular chest peaking out from underneath.  
  
Puck swallowed as he raked his eyes up and down Kurt's body, not even bothering trying to be discrete about it. “You look amazing.”  
  
Kurt smiled shyly and peered up at Puck through his lashes, “Thanks. So do you.”  
  
Puck shook his head to clear his mind and suddenly realized he was completely blocking the entranceway. He swore and muttered out a quick apology as he stepped to the side, making room for Kurt to walk past him. “Shit, sorry. Come in.”  
  
Kurt put his overnight bag down beside the hall closet and slid his jacket off his shoulders as he stepped into the foyer ahead of Puck. The jock swallowed hard, his throat completely dry, as his eyes slowly drifted down Kurt's backside and came to rest on his tight, perky, perfect ass. He had to bite back a moan when Kurt bent down slowly in front of him to remove his shoes. A thousand scenarios involving Kurt's ass flooded Puck's mind suddenly and he felt every single last drop of blood in his body instantly rush to his crotch. Kurt hadn't even been there for five minutes and he was already hard as fucking steel.  
  
He palmed his aching erection, which was now making quite an obvious bulge, seriously enjoying the view and he drew in a deep breath to calm himself down as Kurt stood back up. The soprano turned his head to look over his shoulder at Puck, “So... were you just going to stand there all night or are you going to join me?”  
  
Puck blinked and shook his head to clear his mind again and walked up to the soprano, “Sorry, just... got a little... you're fucking hot. You know that right?”  
  
Kurt ducked his head and a wide smile spread across his face, “Thanks.”  
  
As they stood there in the foyer of the house Puck had never wanted to kiss anyone more than he wanted to kiss Kurt right then. He was just about to give in to his urge when his stomach rumbled and growled loudly, demanding to be fed.  
  
Kurt couldn't help but giggle, “Sounds like someone's hungry.”  
  
Kurt allowed Noah to lead him towards the dinning room and he gasped as he took in the sight of the decorated table. It was very clear to Kurt then that Noah hadn't been lying to Kurt that afternoon. When the jock had asked Kurt to come to his house that night he had honestly expected to be doing the same thing they always did at Noah's: they'd order a pizza for dinner and then Kurt would watch Noah play video games all night with the jock showing off for him the whole time. Although Noah had said things would be different, he hadn't really believed him at the time. Kurt was definitely glad he'd agreed to Noah's request now though, the boy had put a lot of effort into everything; from the soft music (Kurt's favourite type of music too, he noted) playing in the background to the flowers... _wait_.  
  
Were those...?  
  
“Are those tulips?” Kurt asked as he turned towards Puck to look at him.  
  
Puck was grinning like a fool, he had hoped Kurt would pick up on the flowers. “Yeah, they are. I remember you saying they were your favourite.”  
  
Kurt was now standing right beside the table and he was gently brushing his finger up and down the bloom of a flower. “I told you that last summer...”  
  
Puck just stood there watching as the brunette bent over to smell the tulips; the jock's voice was deep and smooth as he spoke, “I know, I remember it well. It was the first day we had hung out just the two of us.”  
  
Kurt turned around then as Puck's words registered in his mind. He hadn't thought Puck had really been listening to him all those months ago, at least not enough to remember everything months later. He was about to say as much to the larger boy but he found that all he could do was stare at the muscular boy.  
  
Puck looked off into space and continued speaking. “I remember being so nervous right before I asked you too chill with me too. I was so sure that you were goanna tell me to fuck myself and you would have had every right too, but I really wanted the chance to prove to you that I was sorry and that I could be a good guy. When you agreed... _man_... I was so damn happy. I felt like I could walk on water. I wasn't really sure at the time why I was so happy about you giving me a chance, all I knew was that you did, and it made me feel amazing. I picked you up that Saturday and said I wanted to take you for ice cream...”  
  
The memory vividly played out in Puck's head, like it had just happened yesterday, and the jock laughed as he continued on, “...God the look you gave me. You were so offended and disgusted and you had said 'what in the name of Gucci possessed you to think that I would ever want to eat that disgusting mix of sugary fat!' and so I apologized by letting you take me shopping instead. You made me carry every single bag you got, claiming that it was how I was going to make it up to you for being such a douche.  
  
“After 5 hours of letting you drag me around the mall, I finally managed to convince you to get some ice cream with me. I took you to that cafe on, Jones Avenue, so that way we could sit in the park that was across the street. We started asking each other questions back and forth, and that's when I asked you about your favourite flower. You got this really far away look in your eye as you talked about tulips and what they meant and how if anyone gave you flowers for the first time you'd want them to give you tulips.... ”  
  
Puck's voice trailed off and he blinked a few times as he brought himself back out of his thoughts and to the present moment. He let his gaze drift away from the vase of flowers back over to Kurt and was surprised to find Kurt staring at him, his eyes slightly watery and shining brightly.  
  
“Noah... I didn't...” Kurt paused to swallow, “...I didn't think you'd remember any of that. At the time I was so sure that I was boring you.”  
  
Puck smiled and shook his head, “Not at all, completely the opposite. I was so captivated by you in that moment, it was a side of you that I had never seen before, and I liked it. I knew then that I wanted to spend much more time with you...” Puck paused and licked his lips, “..today, as I was driving home, I happened to pass by the flower shop. I immediately remembered what you had said to me about wanting tulips... and well...”  
  
Kurt looked surprised at that, “For me? Like, to take home?”  
  
Puck nodded, a small smile on his face. “Yeah.”  
  
“Oh, Noah....” Kurt said softly. Kurt happened to glance in the direction of the kitchen just then and something caught his eye. “What's that?” He asked and made his over. There sitting on the stove top was a frying pan filled with a large lump of food that had been burnt and charred beyond recognition.  
  
Puck rubbed a hand over his buzzed head as he followed Kurt over and leaned against the wall of the entranceway. “Umm... yeah. That was supposed to be our dinner. Took me ten minutes to put the flames out.... so, uh, needless to say I ended up ordering us Chinese food instead. It's probably a little cold by now so I'll need to re-heat it up and stuff but.. yeah.”  
  
Kurt couldn't help but laugh, “Oh wow..”  
  
Puck grinned, “I know. I told Quinn I'm useless when it comes to anything to do with a stove.”  
  
Kurt shook his head with amusement, “I can see that.”  
  
After re-heating all the food, Puck pulled out Kurt's chair for him and motioned for Kurt to sit down. The brunette beamed up at Puck as he pushed in Kurt's chair for him and then walked over the other side of the table and sat down himself.  
  
“I couldn't quite remember what you liked exactly but I know that you like to be healthy and shit so I just ordered the things that had loads of veggies with chicken and beef.”  
  
“Mmm... smells delicious.”  
  
They ate in a comfortable silence and after they were finished Puck stood up from the table and muttered a quick, “wait here”, as he proceeded to clear away all the food and dirty dishes. After a few minutes he came back over to the table and pulled out Kurt's chair for him again.  
  
“Okay so, I was thinkin'.. and if you want to do something else that's totally cool, we'll do anything you want but uh... I was thinkin', did you maybe wanna watch a movie or somethin'?”  
  
_I'd actually much prefer it if you kissed me already!_ Kurt thought but he smiled sweetly instead.“Yeah sure. A movie sounds great.”  
  
“Okay. Awesome.”  
  
Puck took Kurt's hand and led him to the living room. As they entered he gestured towards the couch, “Go ahead and sit on my cock...couch.” Puck coughed and cleared his throat, embarrassed by his slip, “ _Couch._ Sit on my _couch_ and I'll uh.. just go... you know... pick out a movie.”  
  
Kurt smirked, his eyes glittering with amusement, as he took a seat in the middle of the burgundy coloured sofa. Puck went up to the DVD case and took his time as he looked through all the titles so he could calm down his hormones. Kurt was driving him crazy in all the right ways, and he was so hard he was sure that he'd bust through the zipper on his jeans soon. He was getting so goddamn horny it was affecting his _actual_ brains ability to think and work properly because the brain in his pants was starting to take over.  
  
Puck took a deep breath and adjusted himself as he tried to re-focus on the task of picking out a movie. He called over his shoulder as he continued to search through the movie titles. “What are you in the mood for?”  
  
Kurt smiled mischievously to himself, “Well that depends really. What are you offering?”  
  
Puck blinked a few times before turning his head to look at Kurt. “Ummm... I.. uh...” Puck stammered dumbly.  
  
Kurt couldn't help but laugh out loud to Puck's reaction. “How about a movie that's really _long?_ Something that's _big_ and _meaty.”_  
  
Puck's eyes widened, he was almost positive that Kurt had answered like that on purpose. He was trying to be a gentleman here, really he was, but he wouldn't be able to be one for much longer if Kurt kept saying shit like that.  
  
“O-okay...” Puck swallowed hard and turned back to the DVD rack. It was a miracle that he wasn't drooling and humping the floor by now. He didn't even want to watch a movie to be honest, but he didn't want Kurt to think he only wanted sex either. He wanted to show Kurt that he respected him so he was going to behave himself. He grabbed a random movie off the shelf, to hard to care about what movie it was anymore.  
  
“How about Sherlock Holmes? That ok?”  
  
“Yeah sure.” Kurt smiled; he and Puck had seen that movie tons of times so it was perfect.  
  
Puck put the movie into the DVD player and plopped down onto the couch beside Kurt. He grabbed the remote and hit the play button and then tossed it back onto the table. He threw an affectionate sidelong glance in Kurt's direction as the soprano leaned against him; the jock took the hint and draped his arm around Kurt's shoulders. He grinned stupidly when Kurt let out a sigh of contentment and he moved his arm to around Kurt's waist when the brunette curled up against him. After a few seconds Kurt rested his head on Puck's shoulder and stretched his legs across Puck's lap. The smaller boy breathed in deeply and placed his hand on Puck's hard pectoral muscle as he continued to watch the opening sequence of the movie.  
  
Puck revelled in the feeling of Kurt cuddled up against his chest, nothing had ever felt more _right_. He tightened his big muscular arm around Kurt's tiny waist, pulling the brunette even closer against him. Kurt's thumb was rubbing back and forth across his pec absently, brushing over his sensitive pierced nipple. Puck gulped as he swallowed down the moan that had desperately wanted to escape and he kissed the top of Kurt's head softly instead, trying to get control over his libido that was increasing rapidly. He turned his attention back to the movie, hoping to distract himself from how achingly hard he still was. The movie was still near the beginning and Rachel McAdams' character had just been introduced to the audience. Kurt let out a little sigh and then began to speak.  
  
“I just love that pink dress she wears, she looks so pretty...”  
  
Puck's ears perked up at the sound of Kurt's voice, he tipped his head to look down at the soprano as Kurt lifted his head to look up at him at the same time. Kurt's voice trailed off when their eyes met and held. They both froze and all at once everything seemed to fade away until it was just the two of them. Puck brought his free hand up to Kurt's face and cupped his cheek gently, Kurt leaned in to the touch and continued to look up at Puck through his lashes as he licked across his full, plump, bottom lip slowly. Puck lowered his gaze to Kurt's mouth and followed the movement of Kurt's tongue with his eyes and swallowed dryly.  
  
_This is the moment Puckerman_ , Puck thought to himself, _where you_ _stop being a_ pussy _and_ kiss _him!_  
  
Puck swallowed as he gazed intensely into Kurt's eyes for what felt like forever but was really only a few seconds. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he leaned his head down and brushed a barely there kiss against Kurt's lips. A groan tore through the air and it took him a second to realize that it had come from him.  
  
Puck slid his hand to the back of Kurt's head, his grip firm, and pressed his lips against Kurt's, kissing him soundly. Kurt gasped and fisted Puck's shirt in his hands as he kissed back fervently. Puck slid his other arm around Kurt'swaist, his big palm splayed over the small of Kurt's back as he pressed the lithe soprano closer against him. He groaned out load again when he felt Kurt's hands slide up and around his neck and into the thick stripe of hair on the back of his head, scratching at his scalp lightly. Puck snaked his tongue out and licked across Kurt's plump lip, causing the brunette to moan into the kiss. Puck took the in and slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, massaging Kurt's tongue with his own before tangling them together, the kiss growing in intensity.  
  
Puck nipped at Kurt's bottom lip gently before pulling back slightly, his lips brushing against Kurt's as he panted out huskily, “tell me to stop.”  
  
“Never.” Kurt replied breathily and tilted his head back, baring his neck to Puck.  
  
Puck growled and attached his lips to Kurt's neck, biting and sucking hard at the pale milky flesh there, the need to leave his mark to powerful to ignore. Kurt gasped as Puck began sucking on his pulse point and he slowly began to lean back, Puck following after him while sucking his neck. Puck braced his arms on the couch on either side of Kurt's head and settled his lower body into the cradle of Kurt's thighs.  
  
Kurt gasped and then moaned when he felt Puck's erection, thick and long, press against him. “Oh God... _Noah_...”  
  
Puck began to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to Kurt's throat as he made his way back up to Kurt's lips, and then re-fitted their mouths back together. Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck's waist and locked his ankles together at the small of Puck's back. Puck grunted into the kiss when Kurt used his legs to press Puck's crotch firmly against his ass.  
  
Puck let out another animalistic growl against Kurt's lips and began to thrust against Kurt's ass, dry humping him. The jock smoothed his hand down the back of Kurt's thigh and gripped Kurt's ample ass cheek with his big palm and squeezed. Kurt broke away to catch his breath and moaned when Puck kissed along his jaw line and attached his lips to the other side of Kurt's neck. Puck sucked on Kurt's pulse point hard as his hips continued to thrust against Kurt's body. He pulled away from Kurt's neck after a few minutes and couldn't help but smirk as he took in the sight of the extremely large reddish bruise already beginning to form.  
  
Puck swooped back down and recaptured Kurt's mouth with a bruising kiss. His thrusting hips stuttered and then stopped when he felt soft fingertips playing in his happy trail after undoing the button on his jeans as well as the zipper. He pulled away from Kurt's mouth and bit into his collarbone at the same time that Kurt's soft hand slid inside his boxers, and Puck let out a low guttural moan when he felt cool fingers wrap around his thick, pulsating shaft.  
  
“I found something.” Kurt panted into Puck's ear, licking at Puck's ear shell.  
  
Puck groaned and started to roll his hips again, fucking the warm circle of Kurt's fist. “He's been dyin' to meet you.” The jock grunted and then sucked a bruise onto Kurt's collarbone, right beside the bite. “You've been driving me crazy with you're tight pants, you're hot ass on display for me. Fuck baby, I've been so hard for you all night.”  
  
“I noticed. It's was kind of... obvious...” Kurt moaned out, his breath hot against Puck's skin.  
  
Puck chuckled, “What can I say? I don't call him, Puckzilla, for nothin'.” Puck sucked Kurt's earlobe into his mouth then and nibbled on it gently.  
  
Kurt mewled and arched his neck, giving Puck more access. “I'm not gonna lie, I was hoping that was the reason behind the nickname.” He said breathily, squeezing Puck's shaft for emphasis.  
  
Puck grunted and stopped what he was doing, pulling back to look at Kurt. He raised an eyebrow and smirked cockily as he stared down at Kurt, “You telling me you're a size queen, princess?”  
  
Kurt blushed and giggled, “ _Maaay_ be. I may have fantasized about it once or twice.”  
  
“How long have you been fantasizing about my dick princess?”  
  
“Longer than you've been lusting over my ass for..” Kurt replied, squeezing Puck's cock as the muscular boy continued to fuck his hand.  
  
Puck groaned against Kurt's neck, breathing his scent in deeply. “God Kurt. You're killin' me.”  
  
“I wanna try something... I've been dying to do it for awhile now.” He took his hand off Puck's cock and then removed it from Puck's boxers, resting both hands on Puck's big pecs.  
  
Puck growled, “Hey! Get back down there.”  
  
Kurt pushed at Puck's chest, silently telling him to get off of him. “Oh trust me big boy, I will.”  
  
Puck sat back on his heels, giving Kurt space and he grunted in surprise when he suddenly found him self with a lapful of Kurt. Kurt captured Puck's lips with his own and shifted around until he was straddling Puck's thighs. He unbuttoned Puck's shirt and pushed it open, exposing Puck's muscular torso. Puck took it off the rest of the way and then balled it up and threw it across the room, doing the same thing with Kurt's.  
  
Kurt pulled away from Puck's lips and slid off the couch and onto to his knees in-between Puck's wide spread legs. Puck's eyes were wide as he watched Kurt pull his jeans down his thighs and he lifted his hips to allow Kurt to remove them all the way. Puck couldn't help but grin smugly when Kurt practically squealed for joy as he licked his lips and stared hungrily at the obscenely massive tent Puck's dick was currently pitching inside his t-rex boxers.  
  
Kurt smirked as he stood up and then turned around so his ass was facing the jock. Puck slid a hand into his boxers to stroke himself lazily as he enjoyed the view. He groaned and stared intently when Kurt slowly bent over and removed his own pants as well as his underwear, exposing the smooth pale flesh of his ass.  
  
“Fuck me.” Puck said, his voice deep and lust filled .  
  
Kurt turned his head, biting his lip he responded, “No Puckie, it's 'fuck Kurt'. If this is you telling me you're a big ole bottom boy I am going to cry. I need a top Noah, not a sissy little bottom.”  
  
Puck growled and before Kurt could so much as blink Puck had stood up and slammed him against the wall. “You just call me a sissy, princess?”  
  
Kurt bit back his moan and continued to smirk at Puck. He loved how riled up the jock was getting, it was turning him on beyond belief. He never really realized just how submissive he wanted to be sexually until now, because Puck slamming him up against a wall? Yeah, definitely the hottest thing ever. He wondered just how dominant Puck would get with him if he continued riling him up.  
  
Kurt shrugged, “I think I did. After all you did just ask me to fuck you.”  
  
Puck growled again and sank his teeth into Kurt's neck, sucking at the bite afterwards. He spoke huskily into Kurt's ear as he pressed his erection firmly against Kurt. “I'm all man, baby. I'm a fucking _top_. Only.”  
  
Kurt moaned and slid his hand into Puck's boxers and started stroking Puck's large shaft. Puck grunted and canted his hips forward, fucking Kurt's fist while sucking another bruise onto Kurt's already colourful collarbone. Kurt keened and arched his neck for Puck, “I don't know... I'm still not convinced..”  
  
Puck snarled and gripped Kurt's thighs and lifted the smaller boy up in the air. Kurt gripped Puck's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Puck's waist and he threw his head back with a cry of ecstasy as Puck thrust up against him, the flimsy material of Puck's boxers the only thing between Kurt's hole and Puck's thick member. Puck nipped at Kurt's ear shell, his breath hot on Kurt's neck making the brunette shiver, “I'll fuckin' prove it baby, don't you worry.”  
  
Kurt whimpered, “Oh Noah...”  
  
Puck grunted and set Kurt back down on to the ground. He placed a hand on Kurt's head and gently but forcefully pushed Kurt down onto his knees in front of him. “I want your mouth” Puck demanded huskily, his hand tangling in the silky brunette locks of hair as he pressed the soprano's face against his crotch, no longer caring about being gentle.  
  
Kurt could feel the coarse wiry hair against his nose through the material of Puck's boxers as he inhaled deeply, and he moaned softly with pleasure as Puck's musky, masculine scent flooded his senses. His mouth began to salivate at the thought of finally, _finally_ getting Puck's big dick in his mouth. He slid Puck's boxers down his legs, and Puck's very large erection sprang free and slapped against his abs. Kurt's mouth watered even more when he finally _saw_ just how big Puck's dick really was. _Big doesn't even begin to describe it properly,_ Kurt thought to himself. More like _extremely fucking huge;_ Kurt's talking _porn star_ huge.  
  
The brunette licked his lips, eyes locked on Puck's dick. “Holy God...”  
  
Puck smirked cockily again and chuckled, “He's breathtaking, isn’t he?” Puck's fingers tightened in Kurt's hair and he pressed the brunette's face closer to his cock, “C'mon, open up.”  
  
Kurt's eyes widened when the blunt tip of Puck's cock pressed against his lips. “I don't know if it's going to fit now...” Kurt muttered, half to himself. Even though he was a little nervous, after all he had never done this before, he still very much wanted to try.  
  
Sensing Kurt's nerves, Puck caressed Kurt's cheek with his free hand and resisted the urge to slide into the soprano's mouth. “Don't worry baby doll, it will. Just think of it as a giant popsicle.” Puck cooed and nudged the head against Kurt's lips again, trying to coax the boy into opening his mouth, “Just open _real_ wide, and keep them teeth outta the way.”  
  
Kurt licked his lips and nodded, “I do love popsicles.” Kurt closed his eyes then and opened his mouth as wide as he could and took the head of Puck's dick into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the engorged shaft.  
  
Puck's eyes were glued onto the boy kneeling before him; he wanted to make sure he saw every single moment of Kurt giving him a blowjob. He let out a long deep groan when Kurt's lips finally wrapped around his shaft, “Fuck yeah, just like that baby...”  
  
Kurt hummed with pleasure when a drop of pre-cum leaked from Puck's cock and the tangy, sweet and salty flavour burst across his tongue. It was the most delicious thing he ever tasted and he wanted more of it, lots more. Before he even fully realized it he was bobbing his head forward and back on Puck's huge shaft. Loud slurping noises filled the room as Kurt sucked with fervour, in search of more of that delicious flavour.  
  
Puck grunted with pleasure, and watched with wrapt attention as half of his dick continually disappeared into Kurt's mouth over and over as the smaller boy sucked his dick like he was born to do it. Puck groaned and curled his fingers further into Kurt's hair as he lifted his other arm and put his hand behind his head. “Oh my fucking God, babe, suck my fat cock... _Shit_... you sure you never sucked a dick before?... _Goddamn.”_  
  
Kurt pulled off of Puck's cock with a dirty squelch, “I'm doing, okay?”  
  
Puck clenched his fingers in Kurt's silky locks of hair and pushed his warm, wet mouth back onto his cock. “God, you're a fuckin' natural babe. Keep suckin'”  
  
Kurt locked his gaze with Puck's and the jock stared with wide eyes as Kurt slowly, _slowly_ swallowed him down balls deep, deep throating him completely.  
  
“ _Ohh_... _oh shit_... _fffuuuck.”_ Puck threw his head back and groaned loudly; he's never been deepthroated before, no one has ever been able to. Puck looked back down and let out a guttural moan at the sight. He couldn't even see his dick anymore, but he could feel Kurt's throat muscles contracting around his shaft . _“Holy fucking shit!_ You don't have a... _fuck_... you don't have a gag reflex... oh fuck...”  
  
Kurt moaned around Puck's swollen shaft as it throbbed and pulsated in his throat. He pulled his head back slowly, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard on Puck's dick, pulling off again with a lewd pop. “Hmm...” Kurt hummed, stroking Puck's manhood as he gazed at it thoughtfully, “Well _that's_ going to come in handy.”  
  
Puck growled and pressed Kurt's head against the wall with one hand and then held it there as he slid his cock back into the brunette’s mouth, not stopping until his balls were resting against Kurt's chin. “You're fuckin' telling me, _holy shit!”_ the jock grunted out. Having made it clear that he was taking over, Puck began to cant his hips forward, slowly fucking Kurt's mouth. “Fuck babe, suck my goddamn cock.”  
  
Kurt submitted eagerly and he relaxed his jaw and throat, providing sweet suction as Puck's hips rolled and undulated as he fucked Kurt's face. Puck groaned and grabbed hold of Kurt's head with both hands and watched unblinkingly as his whole cock disappeared completely into the velvety, wet heat of Kurt's mouth, his balls slapping against Kurt's chin repeatedly.  
  
Puck felt his balls begin to tighten and draw up close to his body nearly twenty minutes later, he grunted and pulled out of Kurt's mouth reluctantly, a string of spit was attached to his cock head and stretching across the space to Kurt's lips. Kurt whimpered and looked up at him, and Puck almost came at the sight of Kurt's lips that were red and swollen and _bruised_ from sucking him off. “I was gonna come babe. I wanna last longer.”  
  
He pulled Kurt up off the floor and then pressed him back against the wall as he sucked on his earlobe. “Wanna go upstairs? It'll be a lot more comfortable on my bed.” Puck whispered hotly into Kurt's ear.  
  
Kurt's voice was breathy as he responded, “Yes.”  
  
Kurt and Puck scrambled around the living room picking up their discarded clothes, not wanting to leave any evidence for Puck's mom. “Here take these.” Puck said and shoved the small bundle of clothes he had collected into Kurt's arms.  
  
“Why can't-” Kurt had begun to say and then cut himself off with a gasp as Puck swooped him up into a bridal carry. Kurt giggled as Puck threw him onto his bed after having carried him up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Puck growled playfully as he crawled on to the bed and settled himself in-between Kurt's spread thighs, throwing the pile of clothes in Kurt's arms onto the floor in the process. He nipped at Kurt's bottom lip before capturing the brunette’s lips in a fiery, passionate kiss. “God you're so beautiful... so fuckin' sexy... fuckin' drive me crazy.” Puck murmured against Kurt's lips in-between kisses.  
  
Kurt's entire body felt like it was on fire, everything Puck was doing was revving him up and turning him on more than anything ever had before. The brunette arched his back and moaned as Puck sucked a bruise onto the spot right behind his ear.  
  
Puck pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the column of Kurt's throat until he reached Kurt's nipples. He looked up at the brunette with a sexy smirk before latching his mouth onto one of Kurt's nipples. The soprano keened and arched into Puck's mouth as he fisted the sheets around him, he could only imagine what it would feel like when-  
  
“Oh _God_ ” Kurt mewled when he felt a thick finger tease his entrance.  
  
Puck pulled away from Kurt's chest, the hardened nipple glistening from his spit in the light. The jock grinned up at Kurt's bright, blue-green eyes, “liked that baby?”  
  
“Yes! Noah more, please.”  
  
Puck smirked wickedly as he slid further down the bed, trailing a path down Kurt's body with his tongue. With his hands hooked underneath Kurt's knees the jock bent and then spread the lithe soprano's legs further apart, pushing them up against Kurt's body. He licked his lips and grunted with pleasure as he took in the sight of Kurt's pink, twitching hole. With the same wicked smirk on his face Puck leaned in and licked the pink, ring of muscle teasingly.  
  
Kurt arched his back off the bed and pressed his head further back into the pillow as he gasped with pleasure, “Oh... _oh God_...”  
  
Puck grinned a dirty grin and looked up at Kurt as he gave another teasing lick to his twitching entrance, loving Kurt's reaction. Kurt fisted the sheets even more and cried out this time, “Ah... Noah, my God.”  
  
Puck chuckled and gave another lick, his ego and his dick swelling even more. “Gotta say, hearing you call me your God is totally turning me the fuck on.”  
  
“Don't be a – _Oh_!” Kurt cut himself off with loud cry as Puck laved at his hole with his warm tongue again.  
  
“You taste fucking delicious,” Puck said, licking his lips again, “Gonna fuckin' eat the hell out of you.” With that Puck dove forward, pressed his face in-between Kurt's ass cheeks, and pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, tongue fucking and licking and sucking the brunette's hole relentlessly.  
  
Kurt let out a scream and thrashed his head back and forth as white hot pleasure coursed through his body, his cock hard and throbbing and leaking against his flat tummy and Kurt swore he would come just from this. If he had known sooner that it would be like this, he would have made Puck make a move on him months ago.  
  
“God _please_ , Don't stop. For the love of God don't – _Ah! -_ don't stop! _”_  
  
After a few more minutes of thoroughly tonguing the shit out of Kurt's sweet hole Puck pulled away and crawled back up Kurt's body, chuckling to himself at Kurt's protesting whine.  
  
“No- _ah!_ Why did you stop?”  
  
Puck kissed Kurt deeply as he reached for his nightstand, searching blindly for his bottle of astroglide. He broke the kiss for air when he felt his fingers close around the familiar bottle. Puck pulled his head back and looked down at Kurt as he continued his blind search for a condom, “My dick is gonna kick my ass for saying this but, we can – we don't have to go any further if you don't want to.”  
  
Kurt laughed softly and cupped Puck's cheek, “Well, tell your dick not to worry. I want to keep going.”  
  
Puck kissed Kurt's palm and then looked back down at the brunette, his gaze intense. His hand tightened around the lube and condom, “Are you sure?”  
  
Kurt nodded and returned the intense gaze, “More than anything.”  
  
Puck swooped back down and kissed Kurt fiercely.  
  
He broke the kiss and sat back on his heels and dropped the condom onto the bed beside Kurt's leg. He popped the cap on the lube open and squirted a small amount onto his hand and coated his fingers generously. He teased Kurt's hole with his slicked up middle finger and then pushed it in gently, sinking in all the way to the last knuckle.  
  
Kurt mewled when he felt the thick digit breach his hole. “Ohh....”  
  
Puck caressed Kurt's ass soothingly with his other hand, staring with unwavering attention as he slid his finger in and out of Kurt's tight heat a few times, getting Kurt used to the feeling of something being inside him. “Ready for more princess?”  
  
“God yes.” Kurt moaned, licking his lips.  
  
Puck pulled his finger back and then pushed back in gently, with two this time. Kurt's hole was griping his fingers like a vice, and he groaned as he imagined the tight walls wrapped around his thick shaft, his cock pulsing and bouncing at the thought. Puck slid a third finger into the lithe soprano a few minutes later and began sliding them in and out, scissoring them apart every other thrust in to stretch Kurt open. He slid his fingers back in all the way and if he twisted them _just a bit_..  
  
“ _Holy Jesus fuck!_ ” Kurt screamed out in ecstasy.  
  
Puck smirked, “There it is.”  
  
Puck pulled his fingers out and smiled when he heard Kurt whimper, “Don't worry baby. I’m gonna make you feel real good.” He grabbed the condom and was about to rip it open with his teeth when Kurt stopped him.  
  
“Noah, stop. I don't... that is.. I trust you. I want... I want you bare.”  
  
Puck's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and his dick shouted, _fuck yes!_ He licked his lips and looked from his bare cock to Kurt's hot, twitching hole and then back to Kurt's eyes. As he asked the soprano, “Are you, uh – you sure?” he swore he could hear his cock say, ' _what the fuck man, don't ruin this for me! Bare-fucking-back, hello!'_  
  
Kurt reached out and took the condom out of Puck's hand. Puck's eyes widened and his cock throbbed as he watched Kurt proceed to throw the condom packet onto the floor, “sweet baby Jesus.” Puck murmured.  
  
Kurt smirked up at Puck, “Does that answer you're ques-”  
  
Before Kurt could even finish his sentence Puck had re-claimed the brunette's lips, licking his way into Kurt's mouth with his tongue. Puck broke away a few seconds later and sat back on his heels and squirted another dollop of lube into his already lubed up hand. Kurt was watching Puck with eager eyes as the muscular boy grasped his cock and coated himself generously.  
  
Puck lined his engorged member up with Kurt's hole and slowly pushed forward, “Relax for me now baby. Take deep breaths and relax, that's it. Open up for me, let me in.”  
  
Kurt felt the bulbous mushroom head of Puck's cock catch on the rim of his entrance before slipping inside his tight channel. He hissed at the intense burning sensation and took a deep breath, willing himself to relax.  
  
A deep groan tore from Puck's throat as he slid half way in. Kurt was the tightest thing he'd ever been inside of and he prayed to god he didn't cum right then and there. Kurt's channel was gripping him tighter than a vice and he had to summon all of his willpower to keep himself from slamming into Kurt all the way and fucking him wildly.  
  
“Jesus fuck, you're fucking tight... You okay? ”  
  
“ _Oh God_. Yes I'm... I'm fine... holy god... just... go slow... are you.. is it all the way in yet?”  
  
“Half way-”  
  
“Half way! _Holy God_!”  
  
Puck smirked cockily again, “Told you baby, I don't call him _Puckzilla_ for nothing.” He leaned forward and kissed the soprano tenderly, attempting to relax him. He felt the walls give a little bit more and he gently thrust forward again, stopping once he was balls-deep. Kurt hissed and let out another deep breath and Puck caressed his thighs and ass soothingly as he leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply again.  
  
He braced his arms on the mattress on either side of Kurt's head, Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist and ankles locking, his hands clutching Puck's biceps. “Probably should have done this doggy style, would've been easier on you.” Puck said gently, breathing heavily, and caressed Kurt's cheek. “You're doing good though baby, I'm all the way in now. Just take deep breaths and relax for me.” Puck really hoped Kurt let him move soon, the soprano's ass was wicked tight and was practically sucking the cum of his balls.  
  
Kurt snorted; eyes clenched tight and took another deep breath, “Easy for you to say! Shove a giant-fucking-zucchini up _your_ ass and see how well _you_ can relax!”

“I'll take your word for it babe."  Puck chuckled and then groaned as Kurt's walls clenched around him, "just keep breathing. Fuck baby, your fucking tight as hell. Feels so goddamn good.” He gently rolled his hips; pulling out only an inch and pushing back in. “Open your eyes baby, look at me.”  
  
Kurt moaned softly, feeling the pain begin to dissipate. He opened his eyes at looked up into warm brown ones.  
  
Puck smiled, “That's it baby doll, just look at me. I've got you. Just the say the word and I'll stop, okay?” Eyes locked with Kurt's, Puck gently rolled his hips again, pulling out only an inch still and then sliding back in.  
  
Kurt moaned a little louder this time and nodded his head in response.  
  
Puck began a slow rhythm of shallow, deep thrusts, his muscular arms still braced on either side of Kurt's head, supporting his weight. He bent down and kissed Kurt languidly, his tongue sliding in and out of Kurt's mouth, mimicking his cock's actions. He groaned into Kurt's mouth when Kurt's walls clenched around his thick shaft again.  
  
“Oh God baby. You feel so good, so tight around my cock.” He picked up the pace a little more, his thrusting getting a bit longer and a bit faster as his hips rolled and undulated with finesse. “That's it baby, take my big dick. There you go... _Jesus fuck._ ”  
  
Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and his back arched as a loud moan tore from his throat; it was starting to feel really, _really_ good. “Oh god, _Noah_.”  
  
“Fuck yeah baby, there we go, relax those walls for me, just like that. _Holy shit_ you feel so good. You're so fucking sexy... taking my big dick like a fucking champ babe, _fuck._ ” Puck grunted, his thrusts getting a little more longer, the rhythm a little more faster. He shifted himself on the bed, his dick searching -  
  
“Noah! Y _es!”_  
  
“Fuck yeah, baby, there we go.” Puck grunted, grinning smugly. He pulled back until just the tip of his cock was inside Kurt and then thrust back in quickly, bottoming out in one go, hitting Kurt's prostate again.  
  
Kurt screamed out, his head thrashing on the pillow, “Noah! _NoahNoahNoah!_ ”  
  
“Like that baby, huh? Like my cock fucking you, splitting you open?” Puck groaned and picked up the pace, starting a rhythm of long, deep, fast thrusts.  
  
“Oh God, yes! Fuck me. Fuck me Noah, fuck me! Yes!” Kurt cried with ecstasy as his ass clenched and squeezed around Puck's thick member, his hips rocking up to meet every one of Puck's thrusts.  
  
Puck's thrusts got faster still, hips snapping, as his thick cock sawed in and out of the soprano's tight channel. The sound of his balls slapping against Kurt's ass filled the room and mixed with the sounds of Kurt's high pitched soprano cries and Puck's low pitched bass groans. The bed frame began to creak joining the headboard that was _thumpthumpthumping_ against the wall with every thrust.  
  
Puck sank his teeth into Kurt's neck and then sucked on his pulse point, making Kurt moan and cry out with pleasure. The brunette scratched his nails down Puck's back, bright red marks getting left behind, and Puck hissed at the pleasure and pain.  
  
Puck felt the ache of orgasm start to throb in his heavy sacs, his large balls tightening and drawing up close to his body. He was going to cum so fucking hard. He slowed down just a bit, changing his rhythm back to long, deep thrusts, punching into Kurt's prostate with every thrust in.  
  
“Oh Noah. I'm so close. Oh god... yes... keeping going, right there! _OhGodohGodohGod_! Holy God Noah.”  
  
Puck sucked on Kurt's ear lobe and licked the sensitive outer shell and then murmured to him, his breath ghosting across Kurt's flesh in hot puffs, “Cum baby. Cum for daddy.”  
  
Kurt screamed out Puck's name as his orgasm ripped through his body, his cum pulsing out in hot spurts onto his stomach. He continued to thrash on the bed underneath Puck's powerful, muscular body as his orgasm continued to course through him.  
  
The sight of Kurt succumbing and unravelling turned Puck on like nothing had before and he let out an animalistic growl. He plowed into Kurt's oversensitive body with a frenzy, chasing his release. Half a dozen thrusts later Puck's balls were throbbing and impossibly tight before finally exploding. The jock came with a roar, his muscle's flexing, his hips stuttering as his cum raced up his shaft and then erupted out of his dick like a geyser, spilling thick and hot and deep into Kurt's body. Puck's eyes went cross-eyed as rope after never-ending-rope of thick as yogurt cum pulsed up his shaft and spurted out into the hot, tight ass, emptying his balls completely.  
  
Puck collapsed on top of Kurt's body, breathing heavily, his cock still buried and spurting inside the lithe soprano. Kurt moaned, loving the feeling of being filled up with Puck's warm cum. Puck pressed a kiss against Kurt's neck, his hot breath fanning out across the brunette's skin, making him shiver.  
  
The jock's voice was low and deep when he spoke, vibrating through Kurt's body. “You okay baby?”  
  
Kurt hummed with pleasure, “Yes. Most definitely yes.”  
  
“Good. I'm glad. Fuck that was awesome. Jesus.”  
  
Kurt giggled and blushed, “I definitely have to agree. You were amazing.”  
  
Puck pulled his head back and smirked at Kurt lazily, “You sure know how to inflate a guys ego babe.”  
  
Kurt laughed, “What can I say, it's a talent.” He clenched around Puck's cock that was still inside him, “Your ego isn't the only thing I know how to inflate.” He clenched around the thick shaft again to punctuate his point.  
  
Puck groaned into Kurt's ear. “You're getting me hard again.” He started to pull out but Kurt squeezed his legs around Puck's middle to stop him and pressed Puck's pelvis flush against his ass again, the jock's dick sliding balls deep back inside him.  
  
“No, stay inside me. That is, I mean, well... you know, maybe I'm kind of hoping you'll get hard again..” Kurt said softly, his voice shy sounding.  
  
Puck's cock twitched and swelled back to full mast inside Kurt's body. “Damn baby, you drive me crazy.” Puck leaned forward and kissed Kurt deeply, slowly, exploring Kurt's mouth fully.  
  
“Noah?” Kurt panted out a few minutes later.  
  
“Yeah baby?” Puck asked, sucking on Kurt's neck again.  
  
“What... what took you so long?”  
  
Puck pulled his head back at that and looked curiously at Kurt, “What do you mean babe?”  
  
Kurt's eyes were shining brightly, “I mean... for tonight, for this... what took so long for this - us - to happen?”  
  
Puck looked at Kurt for a moment before kissing him deeply again, his hips slowly undulating of their own volition. He pulled back after a few minutes, gazing deeply into Kurt's eyes, his arms now underneath Kurt's body and his hands cradling Kurt's skull. “Baby.. I.. I was afraid for a while. Took me some time to get my head out of my ass. You see... when I was younger, I'd sleep in my parents' bed a lot. I would always wrap my arms around my dad as tightly as I could, in hopes that he'd be there when I woke up in the morning. Every morning, I would wake up hugging a pillow. The blue pillow you're currently resting your head on actually.”  
  
“Oh Noah. I'm not gonna leave you, ever. I couldn't ever, I... ”  
  
“I know baby doll. I know that now, but for a long time I was so sure that there was something wrong with me, that I'd screw everything up and you'd leave me once you found out how much of a fuck up I was. Quinn, she helped me get over myself, knocked some sense into me but it was you that kicked my ass into finally doing something. I just... your friendship meant so much to me and I.. I didn't want to lose that, I still don't.”  
  
Kurt caressed Puck's cheek and raised his head up to kiss him sweetly. “Noah, I promise you, you won't lose me. Not by choice. You're stuck with me... that is.. if you want to be.”  
  
Puck smiled and pressed another deep kiss to Kurt's lips. “I want, baby. I want you for as long as you'll let me have you.”  
  
“Noah.. I love you.”  
  
“Love you too, babe. Forever and ever.”  
  
“Make love to me again?”  
  
“Oh trust me, my dick's to hard to even _think_ about doing anything else.”  
  
Kurt giggled as Puck leaned down and re-fitted their mouths back together. Puck began to roll his hips gently, thrusting his cock slow and deep.  
  
Neither boy noticed the sound of the front door closing.  
  
Mrs. Puckerman walked into the kitchen and gathered up some food for herself for the extra shift she had picked up that night. She paused for a second in the hallway on her way to the staircase that led up to the second floor when she saw an overnight bag sitting innocently on the floor. She shrugged, not really thinking anything of it, and continued up the stairs quietly.  
  
When she reached Puck's door she knocked and waited to see if she would get a reply. After a few seconds she raised her hand to knock again and then paused when she heard a weird noise come from inside Puck's room. _Maybe he's playing video games again_ , she thought and without waiting for a reply this time she opened Puck's door, “Just thought I'd – _Oh dear_!”  
  
Puck was on top of Kurt, his hips moving with finesse as he thrust long and deep into Kurt's tight heat. Kurt heard Mrs. Puckerman's voice and shrieked and pushed Puck off him, sending Puck flying off the bed in the process. Puck, completely naked and still completely hard stood back up and grabbed for the first thing he could find to cover his junk with while Kurt clutched the covers up to his shoulders, his face a deep crimson. Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk, the other hand holding a ratty old t-shirt over his cock and balls. “You uh... you can open your eyes now Ma...I'm uh,” He coughed and cleared his throat, “I'm covered.”  
  
Mrs. Puckerman opened here eyes carefully, her voice calm. “I'm guessing this means you finally grew a pair and made Kurt you're boyfriend Noah?”  
  
Puck nearly dropped the t-shirt that was covering his junk in shock. He scratched the back of his head with his other hand, “uh.. yes...I... umm... yeah, definitely did.”  
  
Mrs. Puckerman nodded, a happy smile blooming across her face. She turned to Kurt, who currently looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die, “Kurt, sweetie, am I going to be seeing you in the morning for breakfast?”  
  
Kurt didn't dare look up at her and he let out an embarrassing squeak as he tried to respond, he ended up just nodding at her instead. She laughed to herself before speaking to the both of them, “Good. Well all I can say is it's about freaking time. Anyways, I picked up the night shift at work tonight, I just came home to grab some food, so I'll see you two in the morning.”  
  
Puck waved at his mom, still holding the t-shirt over his package, “Bye ma, see you in the morning. Have a good shaft – uh - shift! I meant shift!”  
  
Mrs. Puckerman laughed, “Thanks sweetie. Try and get _some_ sleep tonight you two okay?”  
  
Kurt blushed and Puck laughed awkwardly, and as she closed Puck's door behind her she called out, “Kurt, make sure Noah uses protection!”  
  
As soon as his door was firmly closed Puck dropped the t-shirt and looked at Kurt and chuckled, “Well that was interesting.”  
  
“More like horribly mortifying! I'll never be able to look your mother in the eye again! Oh my god, I can't believe she actually walked in and saw you fucking me!”  
  
Puck crawled back onto the bed cautiously while Kurt was busy freaking out, using his distraction to crawl on top of him again. When Kurt felt Puck's weight on top of him he abruptly stopped talking and stared at the jock with wide eyes, “What are you doing?”  
  
Puck pressed a kiss to Kurt's neck, and then another one to the spot behind his ear, and then another to his jaw, and finally to his lips. “Baby, it's okay. Calm down. She doesn't care, you heard what she said. She even wants you here for breakfast in the morning,” He paused for a moment, “We probably shouldn't tell her that I definitely haven't been using a condom though.”  
  
In all honestly, as awkward as his mom walking in on them was, he really was way to hard to care too much. Besides, it wasn't the first time she had ever accidentally (and to her horror) caught a glimpse of his man berries. Puck kissed Kurt's lips again and nudged his legs apart, settling his weight between Kurt's spread thighs.  
  
Kurt, realizing what Puck was attempting to accomplish, shook his head and braced his hands on Puck's big pecs. “Noah no. We are not having sex! Not while your mother is home. God, I'm so embarrassed I could die.”  
  
“Baby she's not home though, she picked up the night shift remember? Hey wait, listen... hear that?”  
  
The sound of a car engine starting split through the air.  
  
“See she's not even inside the house anymore. She's already on her way back to work.” Puck said with a grin, and started to suck on Kurt's pulse point again. “Baby come on, I'm harder than a fucking rock here. Please...” He slid his thick member between Kurt's ass cheeks, teasing the hole with his large mushroom head.  
  
Kurt moaned softly and when he felt Puck's cock, thick and hard, press against him he caved. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to continue where they left off. “Okay, okay. I just... I need to be worked up into it again.”  
  
Puck smirked cockily when he felt Kurt spread his legs wider for him, “Don't worry you baby, I'll have you screaming my name again in no time.” Puck said, his voice deep and smooth as silk. He lined himself up and slowly sank in all the way, going balls deep in one go. Puck could feel his cum around his cock inside Kurt's ass and it turned him on even more making him growl.  
  
Kurt moaned softly, “Oh God. Mmm... Noah.. I love you.”  
  
“Forever and ever, baby.” Puck replied, his gaze intense. He grunted and began a rhythm of slow deep thrusts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when Mrs. Puckerman returned home from work she paused after hopping out of the car. There, sitting on the ground at the side of the house, underneath Puck's bedroom window was the blue pillow Puck used to sleep on. She walked inside the house quietly and made her way up the staircase to Puck's room where she found a note tape to the front of it, written in Puck's messy scrawl. She grabbed the note and opened the door slowly.  
  
A warm, bright smile graced her features at what she saw. Puck and Kurt were lying together in Puck's bed, Puck spooning the smaller boy from behind, his arms wrapped around the brunette's body. She leaned against the door frame and read the note:  
  
_Mom,_  
  
_You probably saw my pillow outside by my window, would you mind putting it by the curb for me?_ _I don't need it anymore._  
  
_I found something better._  
  
_Love, Noah (_ _and Kurt_ )  
  
She gazed back up at the two boys with a fond smile and wiped away a stray tear from her eye. Before closing Puck's door she said to his sleeping form softly, “You certainly have, sweetie. You certainly have.”  
  
As she walked down the stairs to fulfill Puck's request, she felt happier than she had in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
